1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector for an electrical connection having at least two electrical lines, the ends of which are connected to contact elements, and having a housing that encompasses the electrical lines and the contact elements at least in the region of their connecting site.
2. Related Art
Such plug connectors are used in supply units in motor vehicles to connect electrical assemblies, such as the fuel pump and fuel level sensor, that are arranged in the fuel container of the motor vehicle. In order to produce the electrical connection, the electrical lines are inserted through the flange of the supply unit in the fuel container. The flange comprises a socket for this purpose and the electrical lines are inserted into the socket. The socket penetrates the flange so that the lines are inserted into the socket at the outer face of the flange, whereas the socket is connected on the inner face of the flange to a plug connector in order to guide the electrical lines onwards as far as the respective electrical components. Swashing movements of the fuel in the fuel container lead to the fact that the electrical lines that are freely routed in the proximity of the flange are excited into movements that are transmitted to the contact elements in the plug connector and the socket. A disadvantage of this is that the movements of the electrical lines lead to a relative movement between the contact elements in the plug connector and the socket. Insofar as the contact elements are wetted by the fuel, this relative movement is not critical. If the fuel fill level in the fuel container drops, the amount of dry friction increases and this leads to friction corrosion and as a result associated contact failures. It is known for this reason to provide the contact elements with additional coatings that counteract the friction corrosion. However, applying the coatings has the disadvantage that contact elements that are protected in this manner are encumbered by very high costs.